fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Toad Trouble
Paper Mario: Toad Trouble is a new game that sequels Paper Mario: Sticker Star. It includes the 7 Koopalings for the first time. This will be available for Nintendo 3ds and 2ds in 2015. Plot *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and a ton of toads was at a demonstration. Dr. Toadstein was showing a new way to make more toads or other minions. With a few buttons like Minion: Toad, Color: Rainbow, and Gender: Male, a Toad was made. Other buttons were Goomba, Red-Cyan, and Female. There was a switch that has the kind of a minion. One was Good and the other was evil. The Rainbow Toad learned English fast, because there was two buttons for Language: English and Japanese. Then suddenly, Bowser with the 7 Koopalings came and they trapped Dr. Toadstein. Bowser press the switch to evil and decided to do Toad instead of Goomba. Then the seven Koopalings took Princes Peach, but Mario and Luigi tried to stop, but the evil toads push them down hard to stop them. *Next day, Mario and Luigi (Only in Multiplayer) woke up and saw Goombella, Kersti, and Rainbow Toad. They said about last night. Kersti said she will come along to help them. Rainbow Toad and Goombella left to other worlds. Then Mario know he has to rescue Princess Peach, Dr. Toadstein, and the minion machine. *Later on they found Koops who was much better and is ready to battle. Then Koops became an extra player when you do battle with a enemies or boss. *After they defeated Bowser, Mario and Luigi rescued Princess Peach and Dr. Toadstein. Later on they cleared all the Evil Toads. Dr. Toadstein decided to put his machine in his lab so Bowser won't get near it again. At the ending, Mario and Dr. Toadstein made a new Cyan Goomba: Goombart. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi Playable Partners *Goombella: Can Headbonk and Tattle. *Koops: Can Shell Attack one enemy and Power Shell attack at all enemies. *Rainbow Toad: Can Whack enemies with a hammer going sideways, and Shoot Poison Mushrooms. *Bombette: Explode at enemies and bonks at enemies. *Lumatthew (NEW): Can shoot star-bits, and Spin at 3 emenies. *Booty: A boo who is shaped like a boot (shoe). He squash enemies and kick 3 enemies. NPC's *Princess Peach *Toads *Toadsworth *Dr. Toadstein *Kersti Enemies -Goomba *Paragoomba *Spike Goomba *Blue Goomba *Double Goomba *Cat Goomba *Golden Goomba -Koopa Troopa *Green-shelled, Red-shelled, Purple-shelled *Parakoopa Troopa -Spiny *Red-shelled and Yellow-shelled -Buzzy Beetle *Spiked Buzzy Beetle -Shy Guy -Snifit -Ninji -Ostro -Bro *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Sumo Bro *Sledge Bro -Charging Chuck -Dry Enemies *Dry Goomba *Dry Bones *Dry Piranha Plant *Dry Beetle -Piranha Plant -Pokey *Spiky Yellow *Hairy Green -Spike *Green *Blue -Foo -Evil Toad *Red (Fire) *Yellow (Normal) *Blue (Ice) *Black (Spike) Worlds •World 1: Overworld *1-1: Acorn Plains -Boss: Fire Goomba: Throw fire *1-2: Flower Area -Boss: Bowser Jr. *1-3: Mount Goomba -Boss: Goomboss *1-4: Underground Hike -Boss: Froomba: Throw ice *1-5: Rocky Mountains *1-Castle: Goomba Mansion -Boss: Larry Koopa *1-Enemy Blockade: Charging Chuck •World 2: Desert *2-1: Layer Cake Desert *2-2: Sandy Star Walk -Boss: Kamek *2-3: Return to Yoshi Sphinx -Boss: Shadow Mario *2-4: Twister Trouble ("Smooth Land" when the twister is sucked up by a vaccum) *2-5: Horrible Heat -Boss: Angry Sun *2-6: Spike Meeting -Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. *2-Enemy Blockade: Green Pokey *2-Bonus: 3 Cat-Goombas, 2 Koopa Troopas, 2 Spinys •World 3: Iceland *3-1: Part of Greenland *3-2: Ice Rink -Boss: Cooligan *3-3: Christmas Area *3-GH: Mansion of Sir Dry Bones -Boss: Sir Dry Bones *3-4: Ice Shop *3-5: Icicle Cave *3-6: Cooligan Slip-Slide Tower -Boss: Wendy O. Koopa *3-Enemy Blockade: Snow Pokey *3-Bonus: 2 Buzzy Beetles, 2 Parakoopa Troopa, Froomba •World 4: Seaside *4-1: Wave Effect *4-2: Hands in Hall -Boss: Goomboss *4-T: Tree Tower -Boss: Bowser Jr. *4-3: Angry Goombas Lauches *4-4: Exploring Water *4-C: Cheep-Cheep Rock Castle -Boss: Lemmy Koopa *4-Enemy Blockade: Rammerhead *4-Bonus: 2 Cheep-Cheep, 2 Spiny Cheep-Cheep, 2 Bloopers •World 5: Poison Jungle *5-1: Snake Block Passage *5-2: Piranha Plains -Boss: Petey Piranha *5-3: Old Raft Dock *5-4: Snifit or Whifit is back *5-5: Debris Storm *5-6: Wiggler's Home *5-7: New York Cedar *5-C: Blooper Assembly -Boss: Iggy Koopa *5-EB: Ink Piranha Plant *5-B: 2 Snifits, 2 Ninjis, 2 Ostros •World 6: Business Company *6-T: Tower Building *6-1: Helicopter Ride -Boss: Kamek *6-2: Next Buisness Place *6-3: Train Station *6-4: The Ride is On! -Boss: Bombshell Koopa *6-C: The Koopa Troopa Meeting -Boss: Roy Koopa *6-EB: Big Galoomba *6-B: 3 Business Goombas, 3 Business Koopa Troopa, 2 Business Foos •World 7: Mountain & Cloud City *7-1: Mount Everest Mine *7-2: Mount Everest Cave -Boss: Big Buzzy Beetle *7-3: Mount Everest Hillside *7-4: Mount Everest Top *7-5: Traveling to Festival *7-C: Foo Festival -Boss: Ludwig Von Koopa *7-EB: Stone Spike *7-B (Final): Boom Boom and Pom Pom •World 8: Lavaland *8-1: Podoboo Garden -Boss: Green Poodoboo *8-2: Ztar Celebration -Boss: False Bowser (Goomba + Ztar + Fire Flower) *8-3: Freezeflame Volcano -Boss: Splorches *8-4: Mystery Area -Boss: Bowser Jr. *8-5: Galoomba Firehouse -Boss: Spiked Goomboss *8-C: Dry Bone Visit -Boss: Bowser -Final Boss: Tanowser (Tanooki Bowser) *8-EB1: Kamek *8-EB2: Fire Ostro Power-ups *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Tanooki Suit *Frog Suit *Rock Mushroom *Brown Shoe *Wooden Hammer *Boomerang *Bomb Items *Mushroom: *Syrup Jar *Life Shroom *Elixir Trivia *Power-ups can be used outside battles and inside battles. *Each Koopalings castle has a main enemy like Larry Koopa has Goombas. *Some of these levels are parodies like Hands in Hall is like Hands on Halls and Angry Goombas Launches are like Angry Birds. *This is the first Paper Mario game to not feature a Swooper. *This is the second Paper Mario game that is for Nintendo 3ds and doesn't go by chapter. Gallery Flower Rank.png Goombella-SPM.png Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Bluebird567's stuff Category:Role-Playing Games